


City of turmoil

by MrTomCat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Crime Fighting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Gangs, Grand Line (One Piece), M/M, Navy, Organized Crime, Romance, Sexual Coercion, Suggestive Themes, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTomCat/pseuds/MrTomCat
Summary: When a young girls flys over the waters to have a career change from the one she was set up for her whole life, she is thrust into the intense world of the Grandline 'City of freedom'. Becoming an intern at the 'revolutionary Army', a protective organisation for the City, she trys her best at juggling a job and working with one of the most prominent 'gangs' in the city. Only problem with that is the past she ran a way from and the blonde scarface that keeps looking at her.
Relationships: Koala/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Sabo (One Piece)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. I'm Freya.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fine people! just a heads up I'm writing this on my phone to preoccupy myself whilst my laptop gets fixed. This might not be the most detailed story but like I say I wanted to write this is the mean time as my main focus was on my other story 'the cheek of it all' (please read cause it's my treasure atm lol) but I'm really trying to write that one as best as I can and I'll need my laptop for that. So this is what I'm doing in the meantime hope you enjoy! Xx  
> Ps I have deslexia and writing on my phone is really hard to see mistakes I'll try my best but if you find any I apologise profusely x

Finding an apartment to stay in was difficult. It took weeks to be able to find somewhere she could afford with the little money she had on her but find one she did. It was small and not in the nicest of neighbourhoods but hey a 17 year old finding an apartment is a feit in it self. She had just enough money to keep her there, until she found a job which she could work part time and not cripple herself with trying to juggle the internship she had managed to get herself.

This new country was strange she thought. Walking down a high street close to her home, she wondered through the strange city looking in window shops to see any 'help wanted' signs.

The people here were also strange. She thought, glancing around everyone had a different sense of fashion, as if there was no current trend that the boys and girls would follow like they would back home. 

Not that she judged though. After all, she was in the most famous place in the world. 'Grandline'. The only country in the world that didn't have a set government, almost as if an internal power struggle was ever in conflict here. Only brave people dared move here from other countries, the locals weren't necessarily friendly to outsiders. They had their own issues to deal with. The gangs ran this country but all of them were based in the grandline capital 'paradise city'. From what she had heard in passing at her base back home they had six main gangs that were just about running the whole place an almost peaceful stand off between sectors. 

You had the four different Yonko: Red haired gang, Big mom gang, kaido Gang and The white beard gang. These were the four top dogs which affiliated with the 'gang' status. On top of these, smaller gangs were rising to challenge these sectors and taking unclaimed territory across the country and city. Some of them becoming big in which they are then referred to as 'supernovas'. However, there were two more that didn't affiliate with the name and were comprised as more military organisations, the first one is known as 'the world government branch of Marines' or the WGM for short who hold about as much power as the Yonkos. 

Finally tho, there was the 'revolutionary army' another military organisation that preached the freedom of the people and were pretty much anti-WGM. They were the whole reason the girl had jumped ship so to speak to come over to this country. She hadn't had much of a reason as to why she wanted to, others then she liked their message and she really couldn't go back to the shit show she came from. 

So here she was, 17 years old short(ish) and young; stood outside a reasonably well looked after diner after having wandered further away from 'close to her apartment' then she'd of liked to. 

The sign read 'part time worker required - need to have a strong will'... 

'well then' she thought. Beggars can't be choosers. And she pushed on the glass door. 

"Exuse me!" she smiled waltzing up to the register. A man was counting up change from the till not bothering to look up. 

"Wha' d ya want?" he asked gruffly still not bothering to look up. 

"err ya sign outside says ur hiring I was wondering if I can apply?" she asked staring as the top of his bold head. He sighed and looked up. Finally taking a good look at her. 

To him she look sweet. Too sweet. With a black bucket hat on her head, covering short brown waves and underneath greeny doe eyes. She pulled her long brown coat over her body further, still smiling despite his studious gaze. 

"No way kid. And foreners never boad well here. You should just fly back home." he stated dismissing her and going back to counting. 

"Come on pleassseeee I really need a job I'm a good worker I swear!" She begged almost agast at how easily he dismissed her. 

"Look. Kid I... HEY SHUT UP OR GET OUT!" He suddenly shouted when a pair started pushing and fighting with each other. They promptly ignored him and started having a fist fight. Chairs being thrown and broken over each other. 

"Awh hell again," he muttered and reached for his shot gun under the counter. Loading it and aiming it at the two. 

"GET OUT OR ILL SHOOT BOTH UR HEADS OFF," He yelled and the two paused and ran out one throwing as chair leg at him in some form of a 'self defense'. 

The man sighed and turned back to watch the girl he was speaking to tilt her head to dodge the chair leg. Seemingly unbothered by the display. 

"You're still here?!" He asked shocked she hadn't run off like the rest of them. She nodded and smiled. 

"aha I really need a job..." She stated looking him in the eyes. 

The bald headed resteraunt owner looked her up and down again taking in her yellow checkered pants and black converse this time. Whatever he was looking for he seemed to find it cause he smiled back at her this time. 

"What's your name then kid?" he asked taking her in.  
She grinned before responding. 

"I'm Freya."


	2. We'll get along I think.

It had finally come to the agreed upon date for her to start her internship. She'd been working at Bill's dinners for a couple of weeks and things were working in out good. She made friends there and despite the drama that came with working there, she enjoyed it.

Currently she was walking up to the centre base building in down town to start with her internship for the revolutionary army.

The brunette wouldn't say she was a nervous person, perhaps it was just anticipation she felt. Would it be different to back home? Would she actually like it here. She wasn't exactly sure on the dynamics of the powerarchy within this country yet, however from her conversation it seemed like this sector wasn't all about keeping people places they didn't want to be. So she should be okay to leave If she wanted to... Hopefully, she thought. 

She opened the door to the fancy looking stone head quarters and saw a lot of people milling around some with paper work in hands others having deep conversations. She wasn't gonna lie, she hadn't a clue what she was actually meant to do. 

"Can I help you?" she heard a chipper voice behind her ask making the girl jump.

"Jesus christ!" she laughed as the girl faced the woman smiling at her confused as to why there was a random girl she'd never seen before standing there.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you I just haven't seen you here before!" the chipper woman stated trying again to ask the girl if she needed anything.

"oh yeah no sorry my bad and erm I'm meant to be interning here Mr Dragon said to come here today." the brunette responded smiling as the shorter ginger haired woman clasped her hands together.

"Oh you're from overseas! I love your accent it's so pretty! I'm koala! Dragon-San hasn't told me anything about this though?" she said confused as well whilst Freya just stood there and smiled almost wondering if he'd forgotten.

"Maybe he's forgotten aha? I'm Freya by the way," she said offering a hand to shake which the other woman glasped in a grip stronger then anticipated.

"Ohhhhhhh You're Freya! I'm so sorry I completely forgot Dragon told me to bring you to his office once you got here, didn't know it was for an internship tho my mistake!" The woman laughed "Come on follow me!" She smiled pulling the other girl along who smiled in return and followed.

~Sabo~

It hadn't been a particularly hard mission just a scuffle in unclaimed territory between smugglers but by God's the paperwork was horrendous. The Blonde haired man was stood inside monkey D Dragons office with him talking about the how the mission went down and what paper work was what. 

"Alright, thank you Sabo you can go Ill call you if anything important comes up," Dragon nodded standing up to see the younger man out.

'knock knock'

"Come in," he answered as the door was pushed open.

Sabo looked to the door to see his partner and best friend dragging another woman in by her hand. 

"Dragon-San I found the girl in reception you told me to look out for," Koala smiled letting go of the slightly dishevelled girl. Who stood up straight and smiled. Oh. She was pretty. The blonde man thought looking at her straight with eyebrows slightly raised.

"Oh good. Thankyou Koala. So you must be Freya it's good to finally meet you." Dragon spoke offering a hand to shake which the girl did smiling.

"yes thank you for having me!" the girl spoke slightly glancing at the blonde. Was he staring at her? 

~Freya~

She was almost in shock she actually made it. She was in the same room as Monkey D Dragon. She smiled was she let go of his hand. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the other man standing there, he was quite tall with blonde wavy hair and a distinct scar over his left eye. She glanced at him again and noticed he hadn't stopped looking at her.

Ermmm was she dressed too casual? She thought briefly self conscious about if she was underdressed.

"Well it's not often we get requests from other countries it's good to have you on board." as if sensing something he glanced as his blonde subordinate. "This is Sabo he's the Chief of staff so you'll work under him, for now just do what he says," The man in question snapped out of his inspection and offered out his hand.

"Nice to meet you!" he smiled at the girl who returned it and shook his hand back.

"And you!" Freya spoke chipperly.

"One of you can show her around if you like show what's what, thank you all," the leader spoke dismissing them out the room.

The three stood in the corridor for a few seconds before Koala spoke. 

"Did you slip into a coma there shortly Sabo-kun?" she laughed as the mans face went slightly red.

"Shut up Koala! You're the one that barged in," he retorted as Freya hid a laugh behind her hand.

"Hey don't lie! I knocked besides I had to bring Freya-chan in!" koala hughed.

'chan?' said girl thought briefly before remembering they added sufix to peoples names sometimes here. They never bothered at work just reffering to her as 'kid' or 'short-stack'.

"Whatever, anyway I'll show you around if you Like?" The blond turned smiling at the girl politely.

"oh yes please," she responded smiling again. 

"Aw you're so Cute!" the other woman laughed pinching her cheek slightly making the girl go red and take a step back slightly "I'll meet you later then I have some paperwork to attend to! Have fun Sabo-kun~" she knowingly giggled before going off the other direction.

Sabo frowned watching Koala leave. Before sighing and turning to the new intern. 

"Ignore her she can be a bit overbearing at times," he shook his head.

"Nah it's alright I don't mind overbearing!" the brunette laughed and the blonde thought to himself, he liked the way that sounded.

"Good to hear, you'll need to be used to it working round this place," he turned and started walking suddenly "follow me I'll catch you up on what's going on and what you'll be doing mostly," he almost laughed as he saw her trip nearly, walking up to follow him.

"This is room one 1 for files," he spoke leading her to a room along a corridor, filled with shelves holding all sorts of files. "From 1 to 4 is paper work including placement of key characters to keep eyes open for as well as activity in our protected areas, 5 to 8 is mission reports and finally 9 to 10 is staff records as well as injury records," he looked down to her and laughed looking at her trying to remember what was what. 

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of the place soon enough," he said clasping a hand on her shoulder and staring her towards a flight of stairs. "Seen as you're interning you'll be doing a lot of paperwork organising as well as odd jobs, you'll be working under all of the officers mostly but don't worry we won't make you do all the dirty work," she chuckled at this. 

"I don't really mind just glad I've got somewhere to be," she replied as they came towards a new set of doors. 

"oh yeah you're not from this country are you that's rare, if you don't mind me asking why you chose to intern here," he asked glancing at her curiously, as she contemplated her answer. 

"Dunno to be honest I liked what you guys stood for and I couldn't stay where I was so I took a gamble and came out here," she look almost wistfully up at him "it's seemingly wasn't the worst thing Ive done," she laughed. 

"Now you make it sound like I should keep an eye on you," Sabo grinned and the girl chuckled. 

"Nah don't worry I'll do my best here," he smiled and continued with tour. 

"We'll get along I think."


	3. Familiarisation

Once Sabo had given the basic run down on what the lay out of the place was like, he lead her back up stairs to where he stated his office was.

"Alright well you can help me sort out some files in here to start off with, think you can handle that? " he asked her whilst unlocking.

"yessir," she spoke slightly excited to start doing something. The older man laughed out loud at her response.

"Just call me Sabo, you make me sound old," he shook his head whilst smiling and the girl went slightly pink.

"Oki then!" As he lead her into the room, it was messy as stacks of paperwork were lined up against the wall some falling over, "I-I like the organisation you have here," she joked half heartedly.

"yeah... My bad aha," Sabo sighed "You can start by alphabeticalising those folders over there please, it's not normally this bad but the rookie gangs have been storing up trouble recently and I haven't had to organise it yet... Luckily you can help now!"

"Yes, thank you..." she muttered and nelt on the floor to start the work.

~half an hour later~

Sabo sat at his desk scribbling on some documents as Freya finished off stacking the boxes up. It wasn't too bad when it came to document sorting she had plenty of practice from her younger days in her base back home. This place was different from what she expected there wasn't so much as a uniform but more of a general fashion sense here they all looked ready for a fight, not that that she wasn't prepared herself but she felt maybe as she worked here longer she'd have to save up for some different clothes. 

"Sabo-kun!" Koalas chipper voice rang out as she opened the door "Oh and Freya-can! He's already put you to work I see," she smiled at the younger girl who was still nelt on the floor.

"Yeah, I've just finished with organising this," She smiled in return as Sabo set his pen down and looked to see all the paperwork on the floor neatly organised.

"Wow... That was quick," he noted and the girl grinned "Did you need something Koala?" turning to the Orange haired woman.

"oh yeah I'm going to get lunch, what do you want?" she asked leaning against the door frame.

"Everything." he answered and went back to writing on his document as Koala frowned.

"Why am I not supprised, I'll take Freya-can so she can get used to running and getting things," she spoke as said girl stood up to go out with the woman.

"Alright, see you later Freya," he said not looking up again as Koala huffed.

"By to you too..." as the girls left the room.

"You'll probably be made to go and buy peoples food while you work here it's not the best at first but seen as you won't be combating it evens out with the work load it's good to have you around,"

"It's good to be here people seem nice," the other woman spoke back.

"Oh yeah we sometimes go out for a few drinks if things are being steady so I'll add you to the group chat," Koala spoke typing her into her phone. "Oh I sort of stole your number from your document sorry if that's weird," the woman shrugged adding the girl to the group nonetheless. 

"nah I don't mind..." Freya chuckled "but I erm I'm underage so I probably won't get served anywhere,"

"You're underage? How old are you?" Koala asked supprised.

"I'm 17 so just barley aha," Freya replied with a laugh.

"Oh wow thought you were older then that and it won't matter I can buy for you," the other woman reasond.

"Sounds like a plan then!" Freya grinned.

~time skip to the end of the day~

After meeting some more people the teenager was in one of the document rooms after being told to find a person's file and bring it up to Sabo. She turned with the document in hand and was about to go and deliver when the blonde in question walked through the door. 

"Oh hi Freya what you doing in here?" he asked as the girl handed him the folder.

"Koala-san asked me to get this for you," she smiled handing him the document.

"Thanks that's what I came down here for, well I guess you can go home now thanks for your work today," he spoke smiling at her.

"Thanks for the work," she returned the smile.

"You okay getting home?" he asked as they both walked out of the room.

"Yeah thanks I'm going to work now though," Freya corrected half heartedly.

"That's heavy you stay safe tho, wait I'll give you my number so that you can text me if you have anything to ask," he said about to get his phone out.

"Ah there's no need Koala already gave me everyone's," she spoke holding out her phone with everyone's number in.

"of course she did," he sighed "Well I'll see you when you're next in then have a good night," the older man smiled at her as she nodded in return. 

"You too Sabo-San," Freya replied as they both parted ways.

'I think I'm going to like it here' she thought.


	4. As things develop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello I've got a basic idea for where this story is heading but bare with also I'm sorry the last chapters were pretty boring things will start to become more intense soon I promise xx

~Freya~  
By the time she got to work it was heaving. People all over the place chucking food and being the regular disruptive. 

'at least it's entertaining' she thought as she made her way to the back.

"Been busy today Bill?" she asked whilst tying on her apron.

"It's been the usual. Heads up tho we've got some rookie gang members in the back." he said eyes pointing to a group hid slightly in the shadows.

"I thought that this area was claimed?" she asked confused as she glanced at the group, they weren't being overly rowdy; equal to the rest of the people eating there, what did stand out however, was their prominent jackets with sown on gang emblems slung out on chairs. One she hasn't seen before.

"It is but rookies are always challenging the heirachy around here," The older man spoke again whilst cleaning a glass, "It shouldn't be a problem as long as their respectful but if they aren't Whitebeard usually has a few on the streets to take care of any problems."

"Is that a good thing?" She asked again confused by the way this country runs.

"Yes kid," he laughed putting the glass down "It's a good thing, Whitebeard is one of the most formidable gang Lords there is but he's fair, we're under his protection so he won't allow us to be messed with by other gangs,"

"Well that's good then this country is strange tho..." Freya laughed whilst putting her hair up.

"What is it not run like this on the outside?" he asked confused leaning against the counter.

"Well we have gangs and that but they don't really offer protection... More drugs and assassinations... We have a police force but they're pretty corrupt... and our military." She paused midsentence hesitating a moment as she remembered her country. "Well yeah my country's just fucked up to be honest,"

"Ha this one isn't great either kid... But still at least we have protection," Bill spoke placing a hand on her shoulder, "Anyway go on you've got tables to clear," he smiled flicking her forehead, as she wafted him off laughing before going to do her job.

~four hours later~

It was around ten at night now and Freya had been working diligently having a laugh with her co-workers on the way.

As the night went on people came and went, she spoke to a few regulars, one particular cheary man named Jerry was always nice to her. She was currently talking to him by the counter as it was a quiet and few people were left. Him and as well as the gang sat in the corner. 

"Been busy tonight girly?" he asked her as he sipped on his drink. Bill had gone home for the evening so it was only the kitchen staff and Josh the assistant manager left. 

"Nah it's not been too bad plus the tips were decent so can't complain," she shrugged with a smile as she cleaned the counter. 

"That's good, you let me know if anyone gives you trouble tho aye," he spoke to her in a low tone glancing to the side as the gang members were being particularly loud and obnoxious now. 

Freya chuckled a bit to herself. 

"I'll keep that in mind I can handle myself but thank you tho," She laughed as he gave her a questioning look while she heaved some plates into the dishwasher. 

"Sure you can kiddo, what's your tactic then, " he snorted with a smile finishing up his drink. 

"Obviously I de-esculate the situation with my amazing and charming personality," she announced sarcastically. 

"Amazing and charming isn't exactly how I'd describe you twig," Josh mocked coming out from the back and lightly flicking her head she stumbled away from him and scowled humorously. 

"What is with people flicking my forehead here??" She asked with a light pout. 

"You leave Freya-chan alone, she's a good girl," Jerry laughed. Josh just shook his head and went back into the kitchen to get more table cleaner. 

"WHAT A BITCH!" Was shouted out from the gang members and they all began hysterically laughing. 

Freya and Jerry looked over and back to each other as the group was shouting and cheering. 

"I MEAN HE REALLY DID NOTHING! THAT PRICK WAS BEAT BLOODY AND 'the oh so great and powerful Whitebeard' HAS DONE NOTHING AHAHAHA," 

"Idiots," Jerry said turning to Freya as she cocked a brow. 

"OI you! Old man! Did you say something?" One of the spoke up standing and pointing at the pair. 

'brilliant' Freya thought internally praying that Jerry wouldn't respond. 

"Yeah," Jerry began as the group stood up. "I said you're idiots, Whitebeard may be old but he's no coward. Mark my words you'll get what's coming to you." he finished with a dark look as the group approached him. 

"Why yo-" one of them began as they surrounded the counter. Freya leaned against the wall opposite deciding to stay quiet for now. 

"Couldn't have put it better myself if I'm honest." A voice called out from the door. 

'When the fuck did they come in' she thought as she looked at a group of four people in the door way. 

The one upfront was obviously the leader of the group and had a cocky smirk on his face. He wore black jeans with dark boots and a leather jacket with nothing else underneath, as well as some form of orange hat hanging by a strap on the back of his neck. The other three were dressed similarly, however they had the mind to wear a shirt underneath. 

'seriously was he not cold?' the girl pondered as they made their way over. 

"Pops has been wondering where you may have scurried off too whatever your name was..." the young man spoke again as the gang members stood up straighter facing him and his friends. 

"Firefist." the' leader' of the group regarded and started smirking. "Whitebeard too cowardly to come and find me himself?" The group just laughed. The young man himself frowned and cocked his head slightly measuring the man. 

"Why would he waste his time on flies?" he spoke boldly and unbothered. 

'Well he must be confident if he works for a crime lord' Freya mused to herself. 

The group almost collectively growled like dogs and Freya hid an amused smile between pursed lips finding it funny the comparison. She looked up slightly from where she was leant on the wall and locked eyes with the black haired man briefly, he looked at her with interest for a second before his eyes snapped back to the group. 

"And calling him cowardly is bold coming from how you had to corner one of ours wouldn't you say?" he began smirking again as the other group suddenly whipped out their weapons. 

'oh shit' Freya thought thinking maybe it was time to drag Jerry out of the crossfire. 

Before she had chance to the leader spoke up again. 

"Shut up you're just his dog, fight me like a man!" he shouted firing off a shot going straight through the so called 'Firefists' head. As Freya lunged forwards and dragged Jerry behind the counter before anymore shots could go off. 

'Well that was quick' she thought before she heard laughing, the girl peaked out her head to the side to see what was happening. 

"Are you mad come back?!" Jerry whisper shouted trying to pull her back behind the thick counter. 

"Shhhh I wanna see what's happening!" She whisper shouted back shrugging him off. 

To her supprised it wasn't the bigger gang laughing it was the three from Mr no shirts. Looking back she saw the young man with fire surrounding the bullet hole on his forehead and he stood there smirking along with his friends. 

'now I know that's not normal' she thought before Jery managed to drag her back again. 

"If that's out of your system we can actually have some fun, yeah?" she heard the young man speak cockily before more shots went off. 

"GO TO HELL," One of the rookies shouted before there was the sound of punching and smashes echoing throughout the dinner. 

Jerry sat crouched holding the girl, who didn't seem to concerned about the situation. The older man looked concerned for her as she sat there waited for the fighting to stop. After a few more minutes there was silence again. 

"You didn't even let us do anything commander," she heard a voice chuckle. 

"Yeah I know my bad, toss these losers outside," The brunette heard the young man speak up again. "Oi old man you can get up now!" he called as Jerry stood, helping Freya up abruptly. 

"Who said you calling old Ace? Back in my day I'd of had you!" he growled not really threateningly, whilst holding up a fist. 

"Sure you could..." The man known as Ace laughed as his friends dragged out the bodies of the 'gang' members. His eyes drew to Freya as she surveyed, with pursed lips, the damage. 

"And who's the new girl?" he asked Jerry whilst still looking at her, Freya looked back at him at the mention of herself. 

"I'm Freya nice to meet ya," she smiled at him and he smiled back. 

"Oh a foreigner that's even better," he winked and she snorted with a grin in response. "I'm Ace please tell Bill sorry for the damages," he asked her and she nodded in response. "Well I'm off, stay off the drink Jerry and i'll see you around New girl," he stated with a tilt of his hat before turning around making an exit. 

"Shut up brat!" Jerry called as Ace snickered leaving the dinner. 

"Sooooo you know him then?" Freya began turning to the older man, who laughed. 

"Yeah he and his friends come by here a lot, plus I go to the Mobey Dick bar often." he responded. 

"Why didn't he die when he got shot?" she asked almost forgetting that key fact. As Jerry burst out laughing. 

"By heavens girl don't you know anything? That's Portgas D Ace he's called the fire fist because he ate a devil fruit, you can't kill a man with bullets when he's made of fire." he chuckled and Freya felt midly embarrassed as Jerry began to gather up his somehow still intact belongings. She didn't say anything else, she was at an absolute loss because, 

What in God's name was a devil fruit?


	5. How the plot thickens.

~Freya~

The next day she was at the revolutionaries base again. She had been there for a few hours and was sat with Koala as she was being shown exactly what areas were under the army's protection. 

"All the areas in green are allocated under our protection," the 23 year old pointed out as she scrolled on a virtual map. "And the other colours represent the different gang leaders. Here where abouts do you live? I'll show you who protects the area," She said turning to the younger girl.

"Ah I already know, I believe it's Whitebeard who protects my area," the girl said, recalling the incident from last night.

"That's lucky! We're on neutral terms with Whitebeard and Sabo-kuns brother works for him," Koala chipped swinging her legs off the side of the table.

"Sabo-San has a brother?" the girl asked mildly intrigued about her new bosses life.

"Yeah he's got two. But if you don't want to be talked at for hours on end don't ask him about them." The woman groaned, shaking her head recalling the last time his younger brother Luffy was brought up.

"Noted," Freya chuckled.

'wonder who his brother is?' she thought back to the young man from last night, 'they don't even look slightly related' she dismissed.

"Well looks like it's time for lunch," Koala stated looking at her watch. "Do you want to come with? I'll text Sabo-kun to ask what he wants as well actually," the ginger headed woman said taking out her phone. 

"yeah su-" the girl began before the door was burst open. 

"V-haw! That was a Pointless mission!" a person spoke as they entered the room. 

"Oh Iva-san you're back!" Koala grinned at the person who entered the room. 

Freya was standing at this point and they still towered over her. They wore a lot of makeup and had a not so modest fashion sense. 

'how is their makeup so good?' she thought briefly. 

"V-who is v-this wirery girl?" they said as they looked down at her. 

'wirery?' she thought looking down at herself. 

"This Freya-chan! Our new intern!" Koala said hoping off the table. 

"Nice to meet ya," Freya smiled at them in response. The person looked at her studiously and she was beginning to become uncomfortable. 

"v-well a new face. V-is a pretty one too," they remarked as Koala chuckled watching her new friends face. "v'i am Ivankov-sama pleased to meet v-you," they said in a fancy manner. 

"We're going to get food now Iva-san you gonna join us?" Koala asked gathering her thing as Freya did the same. 

"v-no Dragon has v-asked to see v-me. V-i will see v-you later children!" they stated before making a grand exit. 

"They seem nice!" the younger girl chipped as she turned to her new friend. 

"Iva-san is slightly extravagant at times," She replied as the pair walked to go and get food. 

"Sabo wants everything. No supprised there." Koala exhaled shaking her head. 

"How does he eat that much?" Freya asked with a bemused face. 

"That is a question I don't know the answer to." Koala laughed. 

~After getting food~ 

They had just walked back into the base with the food when Koala was called away to help out in the training hall. 

"Freya-chan could you take Sabo-kun the food please I've got to go, do you remember where it is?" she asked as the other girl took the food. 

"I believe so I'll catch you later then?" she smiled as Koala nodded, thanked her and walked away. 

'okay so I think it's up here' the girl pondered as she made her way up a flight of stairs. 

~Sabo~ 

He'd just sorted through some old paperwork he'd been meaning to do before slumping over his desk. 

'man that took longer then expected' he groaned and not for the first time, mentally cursed this part which came with his position. 

A knock was heard from his door and he groaned again. 

"Wha-d ya want?" he shouted not so politely. Expecting more paperwork to be thrown on his desk. 

"erm I've got your lunch Sabo-San?" he sat up abruptly and his face flushed a bit hearing Freya shout from outside the door. 

"Oh come in," he called again and leant back on his chair watching her as she walked in. 

"Where do you want it?" she asked and for a minute he forgot she was talking about the food. 

'what's wrong with me?' he thought before coughing into his hand. 

"Just here please," he said gesturing to his desk as she nodded and put it down, about to walk out. 

"Hey you want to join me?" he asked as he noticed she still had her own. Freya turned back to face him. 

"oh sure," she answered as he offered he the seat across from him. 

"Can I ask you a question Sabo-San?" she asked as they were eating, he paused briefly. 

"Wha-d ya want to know?" he asked looking at her. 

"erm what's a devil fruit?" she asked kind of weakly because she felt like it must have been a stupid question. 

His eyebrows raised as he wiped his mouth. 

"They don't have them where your from?" he asked surprised, she shook her head in return. 

"It's a fruit that, if a person eats they gain a specific power from, like turns their body to Rubber or something, they're quite rare but a few people in the army have the powers." he finished and started eating again gauging her reaction as her eyes were wide. 

"That's like something out of a book... " she thought out loud before she could stop herself. He laughed at her. 

"Have you really never heard of them?" he asked and she flushed red embarrassed. 

'cute' he thought briefly before shaking off the thought. 

"My country has nothing like that. Honestly little is known about this place, I only knew the basics before moving here, I'm sure the rest of the world would have a break down if they new about them." she stated. 

"Maybe that's why they don't." he said as he finished his food and Freya pondered his statement. "Think about it, if your people found out about them it could completely change the power balance of the country. One devil fruit user could be powerful enough to tip the scales. They'd have to keep it under wraps if they knew. I mean the WGM is supposedly our 'government' but they hardly have anypower. "

"so most of the gang leaders here have devil fruit powers?" she asked intrigued. And Sabo nodded. "Do you have one?" 

He smiled at that, "No, I fight using otherways such as haki," before he thought for a second, "Other countries have haki don't they," 

"Mine did." she said as she reflected on it. "but it was only taught its use in the military or special forces..." she said trailing off. He gazed at her for a second. 

"if you don't mind me asking." he started as she met his eye. "You seem like a sweet girl, you must have know about the dangers of this country... Why move here alone?" And she chuckled closing her eyes. 

"I didn't have much of a choice to be honest, let's just say it was the best option from a bad one," she answer vaguely and she did an awkward little smile opening her eyes. He studied her and leaned forward, elbows leant on his desk and hands together, intrigued. 

"You ran away." he stated and her eyebrows raised at his accurate deduction, he tilted his head slightly in confusion. "from what tho?" he asked and she broke eye contact, turning her head away slightly, she smiled again awkwardly. He studied her carefully. 

The door was pushed open and banged against the wall. 

"Sabo-kun!" Koala began, "have you seen Frey-" she started before looking between the two. There was an odd sort of tension in the air, she noted, as she studied them. 

"Did I interrupt something?"


	6. That's not very cash money.

~Freya~

The girl slumped against her door once she got home. She didn't have work tonight and it had been a long week.

After Koala had burst in the door and interrupted her and Sabos conversation earlier in the week (which she mentally thanked the woman for greatly); she hadn't seen Sabo since.

It wasn't like she was avoiding him or anything like that. Well I mean, maybe she was slightly the day after but he was called away on a mission after that so she hadn't seen him around.

It was a lucky coincidence she thought as she walked over to her bed in the apartment she rented. It wasn't big by any means. In fact her bedroom was her living room and the kitchen was slightly cornered off to the side with an island. The second room was the bathroom which came with a door (lucky her) and was incredibly small in itself.

She lay on her bed and thought about her week. It had gone a lot better then she could of hoped. Her and Koala had become quite good friends and she'd texted her a few times already. Smiling to herself, the seventeen year old got up to go and get changed from her day clothes, when she heard her phone go off signalling she'd had a message.

Koala: Frey-chan me and a few friends are going out tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to joinn?

Freya:Oh sure sure sounds good is it people from work going?

She asked in return, wondering why she hadn't used the groupchat. 

Koala: Well Sabo's coming but it's gonna be me and my girlfriend as well as a few people from her crew, including Sabos brother.

She pondered for a moment thinking of the last time she spoke with the blonde, it had been four days, he's probably not even thought about it, shrugging it of she replied. 

Freya: Sounds good, be nice to meet new people aha what time we meeting?

Koala: Well me and the girls are meeting at mine around 8 if you want to come then? 

Freya: Suree I'll see you then! 

~few hours later~

She was stood outside the door to a nice looking apartment. Koala had texted her the address. She decided to wear some jeans and a nice top with her usual brown coat. She'd also put on some makeup just to enhance her features and she wore flat leather pumps. Knocking on the door Koala answered. 

"Hiiii glad you came come in!" she was wearing a really nice short black dress and thyehigh boots with heels that made her taller then Freya. Her makeup was really well done and her hair was styled in a half up half down fashion. 

'Oh no' she thought looking down at herself 'I'm underdressed' 

"thanks for letting me join in," she said as she entered the apartment. They walked into a spacious kitchen/living room. 

"Guys this is Freya-chan!" she introduced excitedly. There were two women there both absolutely stunning. A tall one with long black hair who wore a form fitting long, red dress and heels as well as a girl with long flowing orange locks who wore a white dress and heels. They were both sat on stools by the island drinking wine. They turned and smiled at her. 

"Nice to meet ya!" Freya said happily despite highly aware of how underdressed she is. 

"Hi I'm Robin Koalas girlfriend," the long haired woman politely introduced as they walked towards the island. 

"I'm Nami nice to meet you and I apologise in advance for the people we're with tonight." the other woman spoke shaking her head. 

"Awe come on Nami they aren't that bad," Koala sang happily as the two sat down. 

"Luffy will be pestering me to buy him food all night! I don't see why this couldn't be a girls nightttt,"she groaned in response. 

"Luffy-kuns Nami boyfriend and Sabos little brother," Koala explained with a giggle and Freya laughed. 

"So where we going exactly?" Freya asked worried because she understood some places won't let you in if you don't wear a certain dress code. 

"We're going to this fancy new place in uptown called Belles," Robin explained smiling at the girl as her face fell. 

"Ah shit I'm under dressed aren't I?" she asked and the girls studied her outfit with a grimacing and slightly agreeing look. 

"It's fine! You can borrow a dress of mine we'll help you get ready!" Koala perked up and so did Nami and Robin. 

"Oh yes! We get to do a make over!" Nami cheered setting down her wine and Robin stood up smiling calmly. 

"I'll get my curling iron," she said walking off. 

Freya stayed sat on the stool and had a wave of fear as Koala and Nami loomed over her with a glint in their eyes. 

"N-now now ladies... Let's not be hayste-" they grabbed her and pulled her into a room. 

~An hour later~ 

"You'll definitely get in now." Nami stood proud and Robin stood giggling with her girlfriend. 

After telling Nami and Robin about Freya being underage they tried to find the best dress that made her look as old as possible. 

They forced *cough* gave her a strapless light pink mini dress which came to her mid thye and redid her makeup to match. She now had rose tinted lips and silver eye shadow. As well as this, they made her wear silver strap up heals; which did, to be fair, make her taller then Koala again but only barley.

Robin had curled her hair at the ends so that it flowed around the tops of her shoulders. They let her keep the brown coat only if she kept it so it was off the shoulders and hanging on her arms instead. 

"T-thanks guys, that was mildly traumatising but thanks," the girl laughed as Nami wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

"Well you can always repay me sometime if you're feeling generous!" she said with a strange glint in her eyes and Freya patted her back and grinned. 

"I am so broke it's untrue my friend!" 

Nami let go and sulked. As Koala laughed and Robin chuckled. 

"Come on let's go to the kitchen everyone is turning up soon," Koala said as she took Robins hand and lead her through the door whilst she shook her head in fondness, Nami and Freya following after. 

They were all sat in the kitchen having a glass of wine when there was a knock at the door. Koala went to answer it and Freya heard greetings at the door. 

A black haired boy sprinted into the apartment and straight towards Nami. 

"Namiiiiii can you buy me food while we're out I lost my wallet!" he complained slightly and grabbed her arm. She punched him in the head and turned away. 

"No way. Last time I bought your food for you I had no money left." she stated turning her head away from him. 

Freya was surprised by the scene. This must be luffy Sabos brother... They look nothing alike she noted as she turned to watch the others walk in. 

"Ahaha you know your girlfriend isn't responsible for your food right Luffy?" she heard a familiar voice say as he walked in. He was wearing dark navy trousers and black shiney shoes with a white semi unbuttoned shirt, no tie, and was carrying a matching blazer of sorts. He looked back at her in surprise as she held out a hand as a wave. Her and Robin standing up and walking over. 

"Hiya Sabo-San," she greeted with a smile. 

"Oh Freya what are you doing here?" he asked surprised as he looked over her outfit. 

'wow she looks nice he thought,' before Koala pinched his cheak. 

"Don't be Rude! I invited her!" she said with a glare letting go of his cheak. 

"Hey I wasn-" he was about to say before a blur of a human twirled passed him. 

"NAMI-SWANNN ROBIN-CHWANNN KOALAA-SANNN" A blonde haired man swooned entering the room grabbing all three of their hands and kissing them "The sky no longer lights my day unless you're in it!" he said as he continued to swoon while Nami just bashed his head pulling her hand out of his grasp in disgust. 

"knock it off Sanji!" she said as he straightened himself. 

"Oh NAMI-SWANNN I love your-" he cut himself off as he looked at Freya. Swallowing he took a step towards her. And she smiled awkwardly and scared whilst looking at Koala for help who laughed. 

He suddenly got down on one knee grabbing her hand.   
Bowing his head. 

"Forgive me." he began and Freya looked absolutely lost. "There is an angel here and I didn't notice. Forgive me. Please dear Angel, will you do me the honour of guiding my life forever and always." he finished looking up to her. 

"Aha I am uncomfortable." she said with the politest of awkward smiles she could muster. 

"Knock it off love-cook you're making us all uncomfortable." another voice spoke out and she look up to see her saviour, a Greenheaded man her wore half a black and red suit. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MARIMO?" The blonde headed man said as he stood up to get in the other man's face. 

"SHUT UP SWIRLY BROW-" The two continued to bicker so the rest just continued talking. 

"I apologise again for them," Nami said again to Freya, pulling Luffys red shirt back as he tried to go and raid Koala and Robins fridge. Sabo laughed at the display. 

"Aha nah it's fine," Freya said laughing. 

"Who else is joining us tonight?" Robin asked Sabo whilst Luffy tried convincing Nami to let him go grabbin her hand. 

"Franky and Brooke are apparently joining us there and Ace said he might show up later so maybe him." 

'Ace' she thought to herself 'could it be-' her thoughts were intrupted as Koala clapped her hand against Robins. 

"Well should we head out then?!" she said grabbing everyones attention who all turned and agreed heading out the door. 

Sabo and Freya were the last to exit, he held the door open as she walked through, thanking him. He exited closing it behind him till he heard the clink of the lock in place. 

"You look lovely tonight by the way," he smiled giving her a polite little compliment. 

"Cheers! So do you," She replied as they walked to join the others. 

Sabo laughed at her finding it amusing her reply as he shook his head. 

'What a strange girl' he thought.


	7. That's not very cash money either

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo the last chapter I couldn't be bothered writing all in one and cause I'm writing on my phone it doesn't save but here is the rest of it xx

~Freya~

They all got into two different Taxis seen as everyone was drinking. In one there was, Luffy, Nami, Zoro and Sanji. In the other there was Koala, Robin, Sabo and herself.

The car journey was filled with nonsense chatter all the way there. 

"So Freya-chan what do you think of the base so far?" Koala asked. All three girls were sat in the back whilst Sabo sat upfront in the passengers seat.

"It's really good better then I thought," she chipped back happily whilst tapping her hands on her legs gently.

"Oh what did you think it was going to be like then," Sabo asked teasingly looking at her through the wing mirror. They made eye contact as she looked back at his reflection.

"To be honest I thought it would be like the army I have back home but you run things a lot differently, it's great." She grinned and he chuckled slightly.

"Well I'll take that as a good thing then I think," he replied as the Taxi pulled up in front of a big glass building.

'Belles' was hung up on a giant sign at the front and there was a long queue going around the side and bouncers checking people before going in.

Freya glanced at Koala with a slight nervousness in her eyes as they all got out of the Taxi. 

"Don't worry they know we're coming," she whispered to the girl as Robin wrapped an arm around her waist.

"YOU GUYSSS!!!" They all saw Luffy there waving his arm as Nami stood next to him with Zoro and Sanji who were bickering again. "HURRY UPPP THEY SELL FOOD HEREEEEEE," he called waving his hands. 

Robin chuckled and Sabo smiled shaking his head as the four made their way over. 

"Alright, all right let's go," Sabo said as they began walking in. Just as Freya and Sabo were about to enter one of the bouncers cut her off.

"Who are you?" he asked and glared down at her. She pulled a pained face.

"Literally a no one," she offered in response as Sabo turned from where he was, halfway through the door. He put his arm on her waist and pulled her into him.

"She's with me? Is that a problem?" he asked politely with a smile but as Freya looked up she saw a challenging look in his eyes. The bouncer gulped and offered them a hand through.

"O-of course not sir, pardon me, this way in," he said as they walked through the door he held open.

"Thank you," Freya offered awkwardly as Sabo kept an arm wrapped on her waist while they walked through. It was dark inside but the lights from the end of the corridor lit up the way and the music could be heard in the distance. 

"Don't worry about it," he chuckled. 

"But wow. He was scared of you." She spoke slightly supprised and Sabo smiled and shrugged.

"You should see how my brother scares people that's always a good laugh," he smirked at the memory.

"Luffy?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Ahaha Well I mean yeah, if he's angry enough but no I was talking about my other one," he explained till he remembered he was still holding on to her, so he let go. "Oh sorry I forgot," he slightly sheepishly and she shrugged with a laugh. 

"It's fine I didn't mind it," she spoke without really thinking.

"Oh?" Sabo said teasingly with a brow raised and she looked up at him with a slight grimace.

"I Just meant because you helped me!" she spluttered in a high pitched voice as he laughed at her. 

As they reached the end of the weirdly long corridor, they entered a big room that had a dance floor and a bar, there was also an upstairs where there were booths and another bar. Quite a few people were up and about filling the room, all dressed really nicely. There was also a buffet type stand at the far side and Luffy was there stuffing his face. 

"Freya-chan! Sabo-kun!" Koala called as she was at the bar beckoning them over, Nami and Robin was stood next to her. 

"What took you guys?" she asked with a head tilt and a smile. 

"Trouble at the door don't worry about it," Sabo shrugged and leant over the bar. 

"Okayyyyy," Koala drawled and then clasped her hands together. "How about a round of shots!" she said eargerly. 

"Only if you're paying sister!" Nami chimed a sparkle in her eye as everyone sweat dropped. Koala laughed. 

"Okayyyyy fine. Just this one," she said as she ordered. 

"To new friends!" she chimed as they all got a shot. 

"Cheers!" 

Sabo eyed the brunette stood next to him as he took it, she didn't even blinked as he watched her giggle afterwards. 

Luffy bounced his way over latching onto Namis arm pouting. 

"They cut me off..." he sulked and she patted his head wearily. 

"There there..." she said as the rest of the group came over. 

"Well then let's have a good time!" Luffy cheered as the rest laughed. 

~timeskip~ 

Robin, Koala and Nami were on the dance floor which Freya opted out on. 

"I'd like to keep my dignity thank you, dancing isn't my forte," She managed to convince them. 

Everyone was quite tipsy now, including herself. She sat in a booth with Sabo and Zoro. 

Luffy was off with a blue haired gentleman she was introduced to called Franky, along with another man called Brook who was the DJ for the night. 

And finally Sanji was off trying to pick up a lady for the evening. 

"Where's Usopp and Chopper tonight?" Sabo asked taking a swig from his drink. Zoro had drunk so much she was amazed he was still Sober. 

The green haired man shrugged taking a gulp. "Something about a project they were finishing," he said. 

"Ah well Choppers 17 anyway," Sabo spoke and Freya kind of laughed to herself. 

"Who're are they?" she asked taking a swig herself. 

"Two people in our crew Usopps a sniper and Choppers our doctor who's also a talking reindeer," Zoro replied looking at her, "So what do you do then?" he asked and she chuckled. 

"I'm an intern and a waitress," she said with thumbs up "Not very interesting," And Sabo eyed her for a second almost as if he thought there was more to her then that. 

Zoro leaned back on his chair. 

"I don't know, not many people actively chose to move here from across the waters," the man said. 

"How long have you lived here anyway Freya?" Sabo asked, turning to her in his seat. 

"Coming up to two months now I think," looking like she was trying to remember. 

"Wow that's not long at all," he replied "So what's the biggest difference here to there," he asked. 

"Other then the fact that you have magical fruits that give you powers, no democracy or set government, I'd say the food." she replied and Zoro barked out a laugh. 

"That's the biggest difference to you!?" Sabo spoked baffled. 

"Well yeah!" she defended "You guys add way too much salt to things and why the fuck does your chocolate taste like that?" she asked dramatically and Sabo put a fist on the table leaning towards her. 

"Oh you crossed a line with that one girl." he said grinning as Zoro chuckled still drinking. And she leaned forward too. 

"I said what I said." she replied grinning too. Sabo was about to say something as well but he was interrupted. 

"Oi Sabo!" they all turned around to see a black haired man approach. 

'Oh isn't he?' her thoughts were cut off. 

"Ace you made it!" Sabo smiled as the young man stood by the table.

"Zoro." he nodded at the man with a smile who returned it. "Luffy knocking about then?" he asked before he glanced at Freya with wide eyes for a second which Sabo caught onto. 

"Oh Freya, this is Ace my brother. Ace, Freya," he introduced. 

"We've met." Ace smirked and Freya smiled. 

"You have?" Sabo asked questioningly. 

"She works at a diner in whitebeards sector," he explained "Didn't expect to see you here, new girl," 

"Ah well Koala-San invited me," she said and Ace looked at his brother. 

"She's the new intern with us," he further explained and Ace nodded. 

"Well good to see you again, I'm going to get a drink," he said and Freya noticed hers was empty too. 

"I'll come with ya," she said standing up as they both made there way to the bar. 

"So revolutionary then?" he asked "I wouldn't put you down as the type," she laughed. 

"What would you put me as the type for then?" she asked with a laugh as they leaned against bar waiting to be served. He looked her up and down then back at her face. 

"Mine," he said in a semi fake flirtatious way. And she looked him up and down the same way he did. 

"Can't say the same," she replied in a fake snobbish way but ended up breaking into a laughter as Ace held a hand to his chest in mock hurt. 

"Ouch, definitely didn't put you as the cold type," he said grinning as the bar tender came over to take their orders, while Freya shook her head laughing. 

Just as she took her money out to pay for a drink someone grabbed her purse and tried to make a run for it. 

"OI Not again!" she called before grabbing an empty glass and rocket launching it at his head. It hit with a satisfying smash making him fall to the floor. 

Ace just looked shocked for a second before impressed. Sabo came over at the same time, seeing what had happened. 

"Damn, you have good reaction time," he said as he watched her reclaim her purse with wide eyes. 

"Aha i grew up with a lot of thieves..." she chuckled coming up with a half truth. 

They watched as the bouncers dragged him out. 

"How'd he even get in?" Ace questioned. 

"Of all the people here, he chose the brokest one," She laughed because he would of been misfortunate either way. 

The girls came running over and Luffy stretched his limbs to give his input. 

"What happened?" Koala asked wide eyed at the man who was being dragged out. 

"Whoa Freeze just bottled a guy!" Luffy cheered with a laugh. 

'Freeze?' she thought laughing to herself. 

"It's Freya idiot," Nami said but was laughing too at her boyfriend. 

"Nice shot," Koala laughed shocked. 

"It was lucky!" she joked too. 

And so the night continued, as everyone went back to drinking, Ace joining Sabo, Freya and Zoro in the booth. 

~Timeskip~ 

It had gotten late into the night now and most of the group had dispersed after getting quite drunk. 

Nami had gone back with Luffy, after he'd gotten kicked out for eating all the food from the stand when no one was looking.

Zoro had gotten lost on his way back from the bathroom. Franky had gone to go find him. 

And now Robin was taking Koala home because she was too drunk. 

"hiccup*u suree hiccup*Frewa-channbbbb?" she slurred as she asked if Freya was alright getting home. 

"Immm good stayyy safe!" Freya slurred back quite drunk. Robin giggled at the girls grabbing her girlfriends hand. 

"It was nice seeing you all." she spoke to the group as the three of Ace, Sabo and Freya stayed at the table and said their good byes to the pair. 

Turning back to an equally drunk Ace, who was half leaning on the table, she started talking again. 

"back to whattt I was aying," she slurred "hypothetically, iff you didn't have your firery thing," the girl paused for a moment and Sabo, who wasn't very drunk, laughed at her comment, while Ace looked mildly insulted at the way she described his powers. "Youu could be a waitress tooo rightt now." she finished looking completely satisfied with herself. 

"Nooo wayy," Ace slurred himself sitting up straighter "Imm strong WITHOUT. My powerssss," he declared and Sabo shook his head in disbelief. 

Freya snorted. 

"Bett I could beat you withoutt them!" she spoke up boldly and Sabo sweat dropped as she almost fell off her chair.

"Sure you could Freya." he said patting her head in a patronising sort of way and Ace just raised an eyebrow with a grin at her statement. 

She looked between the two and gasped. 

"You don't believe me!" she stated insulted "av me an arm wrestle right now!" she demanded slumping one elbow onto the table. And Ace sat up grabbing her hand at the challenge. 

"Really, Ace?" Sabo asked shaking his head and he just shrugged and Sabo just decided to go along with it. "Alright, best of three,on my mark 1... 2...3...Go." he said and Ace pushed her hand straight onto the table, grinning at her as she stared at her loss. 

"You cheated." and Ace chocked "Let's do it agenn," she slurred before either Ace or Sabo could reply. 

"1...2...3...go"

Another loss. 

"Last chance," Ace taunted and she scowled. Sabo laughed at them both. 

"1...2...3...g-"

Ace slumped onto the table asleep and Freya slammed his hand down. 

"I win!" she cheering nearly falling off the chair again, before Sabo caught her and pulled her back, laughing. 

"Christ, you did to be fair." he chuckled before sighing at the state of his brother. "Probably time to get home then," he said standing and picking him up. 

Freya picked up her things and headed out the door with him. 

~Outside~ 

All three of them got into a Taxi on the outside of the bar. 

"Is it alright if we take Ace home first he doesn't live far from here?" he asked the girl sat next to him. 

"Oh yeah that's finee," she replied as the Taxi set off. 

"It's been a good night tonight, I'm glad you came," he smiled at her and she faced him. 

"Yeah it's was good I'm glad I did," she said happily. 

It wasn't long before they made it to Whitebeards apartment block and Sabo forcibly Woke Ace up. 

"What's happening!" he woke up with a slur and Sabo pushed him out the Taxi with a laughing look. 

"Oi!" he yelled in retaliation. 

"Go to bed idiot." Sabo yelled and Ace looked around at where he was. 

"Shaddup, thankss for the lift then," he called before sauntering off as Sabo waved him goodbye. 

"Okay, so where do yo-" he cut himself off seeing she had fallen dead asleep slumped against the window. 

"You too?!" he asked exasperated.

Apologising to the Taxi driver he tried waking her up. 

No response. 

He tried checking her phone to find her address. 

It was locked. 

Taking a deep sigh he ran a hand through his hair and told the driver the instructions to his apartment. 

She slumped over onto his shoulder and was completely dead to the world. He gulped slightly feeling a bit weird but layed her down so she could rest her head on his lap. 

'she was very pretty' he thought, moving a piece of hair out of her face slightly but then stopped the action. What was he doing. 

When the Taxi pulled up in front of his apartment she still hadn't woken up. He was worried for a second but he could still see the even rise and fall of her chest. 

Without having much choice, seen as he couldn't just leave her. He picked her up and carried her into the building after paying the Taxi fair. 

It was effort trying to get through his door but he managed. 

The blonde set her down on the bed he had in his spare room, he took her shoes off to help her and threw the covers over her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked at her for a minute over his shoulder. Peaceful. He thought about brushing his hand over her face but quickly dismissed the idea. 

He felt slightly guilty about this but at least he could trust himself. Taking one last look he stood up and exited the small room. 

'I hope you don't find me weird in the morning.'


	8. I am Not a creep.

~Freya~

The loud sounds of rushing cars alerted her awake. Groaning she rolled over and lifted her head. 

What on earth was happening? Head banging she surveyed her surroundings. 

When she realised that this, was not in fact her tiny apartment; and was in fact, a nice looking bedroom which had no kitchen attached, she jumped up out of bed like the devil himself was on his way to find her.

Checking her person, she found all items of clothing in the right place and shoes were placed neatly near the foot of the bed. 

It seemed no one else had taken up residence in the bed with her, as the sheets on the side were undisturbed. Finally content with the idea she had slept alone, she began to figure out a way she could leave. Praying that, whoevers house she abode in, wasn't out to string her intestines from the ceiling.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she checked her phone. One new message. 

Koala: Had so much fun last night! Did Sabo make sure you got home okay?

Oh shit. She briefly remembered getting into a taxi with her boss and his passed out brother before everything else was blank. 

'What have I done?' she thought dreading the worst. I mean it's not too embarrassing realising you passed out drunk and had to be taken to, what she assumed, was her superiors apartment. 

Fuck that. This was humiliating. Gathering up her tattered pride, she collected her shoes and made her way out of the room. Navigating was easy, as when she stepped out of a small corridor she wondered into an open space kitchen/living area. 

Sabo the man in question, was sat by an island in the kitchen space drinking coffee and scrolling on his phone. 

It looked like he was half dressed, just a white shirt with his usual grey pants on. 

Looking up when he heard footsteps he paused awkwardly, mid-sip as they locked eyes. Freya grimaced slightly, looking like the epitome of 'shame walk'. 

"Morning..." She offered slightly, completely red in the face. "I can't even begin to express how sorry I a-," she paused midway as Sabo held up a hand chuckling and putting his cup down. 

"Don't stress it. I'm more worried you think I'm a creep." he confessed running a hand through his hair. "And I've done the same too so I can't judge." he laughed and she breathed a sigh of relief, walking forward slightly. 

"I'm still sorry and thank you by the way, I'm glad I was with you, rather then someone else." she stated smiling slightly. He winced at the thought before chuckling slightly. 

"Ah its alright but you barely know me too." the blonde reminded and she shrugged. 

"Should I not trust you?" she asked jokingly and the blonde male stuttered slightly. 

"Oh no, no you should... You can! It's just that not everyone around here should be trusted so easily." he stated, explaining himself and she giggled slightly. 

"I know. I'm a pretty good judge of character tho, lots of practice." Freya spoke, confident in her ability to read people. 

"Well I hope that's true," he said in return. 

"It is. How much do I owe you for the taxi?" she asked remembering how they got back. Reaching for her perse. 

"Don't worry about it, we only got taken here so you don't owe me." he rejected and Freya stopped her rummaging. 

"You sure?" she asked hesitantly and he nodded. "Thank you so much," she smiled weakly as Sabo observed her. 

He didn't know quite what it was but he thought she looked really pretty. Seriously he had no idea why he found her so attractive sure she was pretty and nice but there was just this one thing that drew him to her. He hadn't a clue. Realising he had been blatantly staring at her and hadn't responded, he sat up a bit straighter face flushed a bit looking away. 

"It's fine don't mention it!" he replied more hastily than he was intending to. He turned back to face her when he heard her walking forward a bit more. 

"Well then I really appreciate it but I should probably go now sorry for interrupting your morning." She watched as he stood up. 

"Wait. Are you going to be up to anything right now?" he asked finding the want to be in her company and she smiled awkwardly. 

"Oh um well I have work at seven but not currently?" she replied, confused. 

"I'd like to get to know you better... If you'd like?" he asked again almost hopefully. She raised an eyebrow. 

"Ah sure sounds good but...there's not much to know," 'Or much I can tell you' she thought to herself as he offered her a seat in front of him, which she took. 

Sabo leaned forward onto his elbow and eyed her for a second. She looked like your average brunette girl, pretty face, small stature. But something... Something didn't seem to be as uncomplicated as that. 

"Well now I highly doubt that." he sated with an air of inquisitiveness about him. The way he stared at her after he spoke made her voice catch in her throat slightly and heart drum a beat more then usual. She needed to be careful. 

"What do you want to know?" she asked still smiling trying to come off as open, nothing to hide as he pondered for a minute. 

"What did you do before moving here?" he asked trying to gain more information. 

"Odd jobs here and there for a while but I never even finished high-school so don't really have a trade in anything," she replied not exactly a lie, believable enough, so that he felt like the question was answered. 

"Oh really? Why didn't you finish?" he asked even more intrigued and she was beginning to feel like this was an interigation. 

"Never got the time to... anyway my turn to ask you a question!" She chirped. 

Dodged the direction. Sabo recognised this but chuckled nonetheless. 

"Sure, sure ask away," he spoke flippantly before standing up. "You want coffee?" he asked holding out a mug and pot. 

"Oh sure, thanks and how long have you been with the revolutionaries?" she asked as he sat back down handing her a mug with sugar and such on the side. 

"I started training with them when I was young about ten but I started working for them as soon as I turned 17," he replied easily. 

"Oh right how old are you then?" she asked because she'd been wondering for a while. He chuckled at her blatant curiosity. 

"I'm 22 now," he replied and Freyas eyes went wider. 

"Damn I thought you were older then that!" she stated with a chuckle, stiring her drink whilst Sabo looked at her amusedly. 

"What you think I was an old man?" he teased and she shook her head laughing. 

"Not Olddd just older!" she stated sipping the drink. 

"I'll take that as a compliment then," he said before thinking of his next question. "Do you have any family?" he asked sort of slowly incase it was a sensitive topic. 

"I have a kind of uncle but I've been in and out of fostercare my whole life," she stated with a smile not bothered by the question. 

"I'm sorry I di-," Sabo started thinking maybe he had prodded at a wound but Freya shook her head stopping him. 

"Nah don't worry about it, I was alright and I only said kinda uncle because we're not blood related but he helped me out during my childhood so he's like family," she replied easily as Sabo nodded. 

"Anyway... Your turn to ask now," he stated as Freya pondered this time. 

"Are Luffy-san and Ace-San your only siblings?" she asked whilst Sabo laughed. 

"You make it sound like I need more, yeah they're my only siblings though, couldn't handle it if I had more," his mind cast briefly to his step-'brother' Stelly but disregard it because we don't claim him. 

Freya chuckled in response.   
"They seem nice, I know Ace-san works for Whitebeard but I've only heard of Luffy-san, is he in his own gang or something?" she asked curiously. Whilst Sabo nodded. 

"Yeah that kids on his way up, a supernova at the moment but one day he's gonna be king of the Crime Lords," he stated so confidently that Freya just had to believe him. 

"I'm sure, What about Ace-san did he never want to own his own gang?" she asked again since they were on a Topic. 

"He used to but he decided to follow Whitebeard after he adopted him," The blonde replied. 

"Adopted?" she asked curiously. 

"Yeah Whitebeard adopts all of his gang members and calls them his sons, there was an incident two years ago where Ace was taken by the WGM and they were gonna execute him," Freya's eyes went wide. "But Whitebeard managed to negotiate with them and get him back, he loves him like a son." Sabo said, smiling that Ace had found people who loved him as much as he and Luffy did. 

"Ace-san seems so strong though how?.." she asked mostly to herself and Sabo shook his head angered remembering the blackhaired bastared. 

"An ex member of his gang tricked Ace and handed him over to them for a position of a warlord." he answered. "he is gaining power at the moment but he's still not strong enough to take everyone out." 

"What's he called?" she asked. 

"His name is Blackbeard." 

~Couple of hours later~

"Well thanks for letting me stay," the brunette spoke as she stood up to go home and get ready for work. 

"No problem it was nice getting to know you, sure you don't want a lift home?" he asked as they stood at the door. 

"No, no I'm fine thanks you've already been so nice to me besides I like getting the bus," she laughed with a smile. 

"You're a bit strange aren't cha Freya?" he asked bemused as to why she'd enjoy getting the bus. She shrugged in response. Just as he was about to leave he spotted that her coats collar was tucked in. "Hold on," he spoke sorting it out for her and smoothing it down, almost without really thinking. 

"Oh um sorry should of asked," he spoked when he realised it may of seemed out of line. 

"It's fine you're too nice, thank you I'll see you at work!" she stated as she left his apartment. 

"Yeah see you!" he called as he watched her leave. 

Closing the door to his apartment he sighed. The blonde man felt content and unfulfilled all at once. He'd had enjoyed her company, they made jokes and talked quite a lot. However, he felt as if, even though they had been talking and getting to know each other, he hadn't learnt a thing about her. 

"How complicated is this girl?" he thought to himself. Well it wasn't something that the man was going to dwell on, he had all the time in the world to learn about this strange, cute intern. And finding out information was literally what he is good at. 

~The next day~

It was the day after Sabo saw her again. She turned up to work in an ordinary outfit. Nothing to flashy and easy to work in. 

She smiled at him as she entered before Koala wisked her off to help out with something. He was also scheduled to meet with Dragon again, to discuss his next mission in a week as well as information on the last one. 

"So it's a recon mission?" he asked as he sat across from his bosses desk. 

"Basically, yes but if interference is needed you have my permission to do so," Dragon stated concluding the talk through that was needed for the job. 

"Alright then," Sabo started and Dragon was about to say he could go but the blonde haired man opened to talk again. "Can I ask you about Freya, Dragon-San?" And the Black haired male seemed to pay closer attention. 

"What do you want to know?" he asked the younger male. 

"Why did you take her on?" was the question that the blonde decided to ask. 

"You don't like her?" Dragon questioned in return. 

"No I do! But I don't know, she seems like she's keeping a hold on something..." he trailed off not exactly knowing what to ask. Dragon sighed. 

"I took her on as a favour to an old friend... From what I've gathered she was in between a rock and a bad place, this was a way she could blend in and not need protection." he concluded as Sabo looked even more confused. 

"But what would she need protection from?" he asked and Dragon shook his head. 

"It's best to just let that horse die Sabo. It's not my business to say." The older man said seemingly not sharing anymore information. Sabo wasn't exactly satisfied but he got at least a little more information. 

"I see... Thank you anyway Dragon-San." he stated standing up as he was dismissed but before he fully exit the room Dragon called him. 

"Sabo! If she tells you, that's up to her but I wouldn't go digging." he finished as the blonde male nodded and left the room. 

~Freya~

It was an eventful few days she had to admit. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing but eventful nonetheless. Sabo had been overwhelmingly nice to her. Honestly, everyone had but after Saturday she couldn't help but feel a little soft towards the man. I mean she barely knew him don't get her wrong, it was just nice to feel as though she was welcome. Things were great. 

Currently Koala had asked her to bring up a pile of paper work to Sabo in his office and she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the man. Imagine actually having all of this to do. She guessed that he enjoyed his job though seen as he'd been in it for so long and the pay must be decent too for his rank, if his nice apartment said anything. 

Knocking on the door, she heard him call from his desk to enter. 

"Hi Koala-san asked me to bring you these," Sabo looked up from his desk at the sound of her voice. 

"Oh thanks," he said but she saw him physically deflate at the sight. "You can just drop them here," he instructed to the side of his desk. 

Placing them down she stood up again. 

"Koala-San told me to ask if you had work for me, so anything I can do?" she asked with a smile and Sabo put his pen down turning to her. He stretched and contemplated. 

"I've been meaning to organise those boxes at the side, think you could do that for me it might take a while?" he asked pointing to a group of boxes filled to the brim with paperwork. 

"Sure, alphabetical?" she asked and he nodded as they both started on the work. 

~A few hours later~ 

The rain had started to pour hard against the window and the dimming light of the fading sun, mixed with the masses of dark cloud, painted Sabos office in a dreary blue colour. 

The brunette was crouched on the floor putting a lid on the penultimate box that she'd managed to sort through before she was done. 

Sabo had concluded the final checks for the day before he put his pen down and observed the back of the girl working on his floor. His eyes traced the curve of her figure and watched as she started pulling out files, already almost finished with the box. Mind wondering to different places, he shook his head to clear away any of those thoughts. He stood up and the sound of his chair moved against the floor. 

Freya glanced at the man over her shoulder as he joined to help her on the floor. 

"Oh I'm nearly done you don't need to-" she started.

"It's fine I'm finished now, besides it's my work." He smiled at her and she wasn't going to lie, she felt her heart slam slightly at that. 

'Fuck,' she thought to herself before clearing her head. 

"Oh okay thanks," she smiled back as the two continued to work. 

They had just finished organising the piles when Freya's hand slipped on the edge of the paper causing her get a slight paper cut. She hissed slightly retracting her hand so observe the red. 

"Tch papercut." she stated slightly agrivated. Sabo looked over and chuckled slightly. 

"Here." he said before grabbing her hand and sucking the wound on her index, before releasing it. 

They both paused for a second and Sabo seemed to have frozen still at the realisation. Freya's face had gone red as he released her. The blonde coughed slightly into his hand deciding he'd just go with it to make it seem less awkward. 

"That should do it." he stated looking away. "...Sorry." he said crumbling and Freya stuttered. 

"N-no it's fine I'm just never gonna wash this finger again." she stated and he turned back to her almost as if miss hearing. She paused and he raised an eyebrow the quirk of a grin showing. 

"I said that out loud didn't I?.." She asked face going even more red. 

The blonde started laughing at her, hard as he stood up. 

"Well now I want to die... " she mumbled and Sabo chuckled again. 

"Nah, you're quite cute Freya." he said teasingly and she choker on air. 

"Stopp." she huffed and Sabo snickered. Before turning to the window. 

"Man it's pouring outside." he pointed out as Freya stood up too, recovering a little. "How are you getting home?" he asked turning to her. 

"The bus," she answered with an awkward smile as she watch the rain wage a war with the window. Sabo shook his head. 

"I'm giving you a lift." He stated putting on his coat and grabbing his top hat. 

"Oh No. It's fine I-" once again she was cut off as he put a hand on her shoulder turning her to the door. 

"I wasn't asking." Was all he said. 

The car journey was cool. He had nice one, nothing too flashy but it seemed well looked after and was probably worth way more then she could ever afford. 

He let her put on some music, which she could tell he hated but didn't say anything and she chuckled at how bad he was at hiding his distaste. 

When she got inside she had a shower and got ready for bed. Going on her phone she decided to text the blonde to make sure he got back okay. 

Freya: Hi it's Freya thanks again for the lift, did you get back okay?

Hitting send she turned her phone off, holding it to her chest and felt suddenly a bit anxious as it to if it was weird. Was it weird? She questioned herself, getting ready to delete the message when her screen turned blue and a notification popped through. 

Sabo: Stop thanking me! It's fine! I got home safe, thanks for asking it's nice getting to know you by the way. 

She smiled to herself closing her eyes. 

Yeah, she definitely liked it here.


End file.
